Twins
by ichi no natsu
Summary: My First FF about Jo Twins... Hope you like... Fict by Akai Vieh Kawaii...


_**Twins**_

…

_**Cast :: Jo Youngmin – Jo Kwangmin**_

_**Genre :: Brothership – Hurt – Family**_

_**Rating :: K**_

…

_**Summary :: Nothing_**_

_**Disclaimer :: Jo Twins is himself**_

…

_**Happy Reading ~**_

…

…

…

_**%%%%%**_

…

…

…

"_Aku ingin sembuh.. Kalau aku sembuh nanti, aku ingin sekolah tinggi. Ke luar negeri. Menjadi dokter, dan menyembuhkan orang-orang. Aku juga ingin bisa bermain dengan teman-temaku. Youngmin hyung kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"_

"_Uhmm.. Hyung ingin jadi_"_

"_Guru? Profesor? Jurnalis? Atletik? Artis? Penyanyi? Dancer?"_

"_Tutup mulutmu, Kwang. Bukan itu… Hyung ingin jadi dokter juga. Biar nanti hyung yang merawatmu dan mengobatimu. Akan kurawat Kwangmin sampai sembuh. Dan kita akan bermain ketaman wisata nanti."_

"_Hehehe… Janji ya, hyung…"_

"_Iya, Kwangmin…"_

_._

**Kembar.**

**Kembar identik dengan kata 'sama'. Ah, tidak. Tapi 'hampir sama'. Mungkin iya untuk sebagian pasangan kembar lain, tapi tidak untuk Jo Youngmin dan Jo Kwangmin. Pasangan kembar ini, terutama Kwangmin merasa kalau dirinya berbeda dengan saudaranya sendiri. Dalam semua hal. Mungkin itu memang hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ketika ia berpikir ulang tentang semua hal itu, ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Berulang kali ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu terhadap Youngmin, tapi sekeras apapun Kwangmin berusaha, ia semakin tak mampu untuk menahan air matanya yang akan membuatnya kembali drop.**

.

Sepasang bola mata hitam tengah terbuka. Dengan pandangan yang masih buram, mata itu menatap sekeliling. Serba putih. Pemilik mata itu tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia punya kamar seperti itu. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengenali semuanya. Pandangannya berhenti pada seseorang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Namja yang sangat mirip dengannya, dengan rambut pirangnya. Ia tau kalau itu hyungnya, saudara kembarnya.

Berulang kali ia mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Namun gagal. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, kepalanya terlalu sakit bahkan hanya untuk mengingat. "Hyungie…" Panggilnya.

"…"

Tidak ada sahutan. Ia tau, mungkin hyung-nya menjaganya semalaman yang membuatnya lelah dan tertidur pulas seperti ini.

"Hyungie…" Masih dengan suara parau namja ini memanggil saudaranya, ia berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ngh…" Tangannya tergerak, dan matanya terbuka. "Annyeong, Kwangmin-ah… Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Youngmin. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan seolah belum mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Namja yang terbaring itu hanya tersenyum, Kwangmin. "Gwaenchanayo…" Jawabnya singkat. Kwangmin menatap Youngmin dalam, seolah meminta penjelasan tentang dirinya.

Youngmin yang mengerti, ia langsung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Semalam kau pingsan. Keluar darah banyak dari hidungmu. Karena khawatir dan panic, aku bawa kau ke rumah sakit. Kau tau, karena sangat khawatir, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur dan terus terjaga. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kalau aku tidur." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kwangmin yang terbebas dari jarum infuse.

"Tapi akhirnya hyung tidur juga, kan?" Canda Kwangmin. "Aku suka kalau hyung tidur. Aku akan marah kalau hyung tidak tidur." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau itu hobi membuatku khawatir. Aku sudah bilang, jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu terlalu keras. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku. Aku ini saudaramu. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga akan ikutan sakit." Youngmin mengomeli Kwangmin yang matanya sedikit-sedikit mulai terpejam. Tangan Youngmin mengusap kepala Kwangmin, membuat Kwangmin membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Youngmin. "Kau harus berjanji untuk sehat dan tidak membuatku khawatir lagi…"

Kwangmin terus menatap Youngmin. Kwangmin tau, kalau ikatannya dengan kakaknya sangat kuat. Iya, karena mereka itu kembar. Dan Kwangmin juga sangat tau kalau Youngmin sangat menyayanginya. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Bayangan tentang dirinya dan Youngmin di masa lalu membuatnya sakit. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya seperti tersayat pisau yang tajam. "Hyung… Sa-kit." Katanya terbata. Kwangmin mengeratkan genggaman tangan hyung-nya.

Youngmin yang merasa panic, ia mengelus terus kepala Kwangmin. Mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya. "Wae? Mana yang sakit, saeng?" Tanyanya.

Kwangmin menggeleng. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan bagian mana yang dirasanya sakit. Tubuhnya serasa berat karena pikiran itu, dan terkadang semuanya berkumpul dalam kepalanya.

Youngmin memeluk Kwangmin pelan. Ia menenangkan adiknya dengan cara itu. "Hyung…. Sa-sakit…" Ringisnya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis.

"Aku disini. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku bersamamu. Bagikan sedikit rasa sakitmu…" Ucap Youngmin sambil memeluk Kwangmin sayang. Youngmin juga merasakan kesakitan saat Kwangmin meringis sakit. Ikatan mereka sangat kuat.

Nafas Kwangmin yang tadi seakan habis dan tidak beraturan, perlahan mulai tenang dan teratur. "Hyu…ngie…" Setelah mengucap itu, Kwangmin terlelap. Kwangmin tertidur saat dipeluk Youngmin. Ternyata, hanya Youngmin yang dapat menenangkan Kwangmin disaat seperti ini.

.

Kondisi tubuh yang lemah, dan segala sesuatu yang berada di bawah youngmin, membuat Kwangmin merasa selalu berbeda dari Youngmin.

Kondisi tubuhnya yang memang lemah sejak lahir, membuat Kwangmin tidak bebas untuk menghirup udara di luar. Tidak bebas melangkahkan kaki pada tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Tidak bisa sembarang memakan suatu makanan yang sangat ingin dimakannya. Tidak seperti Youngmin yang sehat dan bebas melakukan semua yang ia inginkan.

Merasa seperti di kekang. Itulah Kwangmin. Orang sakit yang terasa di penjarakan di dalam rumah. Karena seluruh saraf utama dalam tubuhnya seperti tidak normal, membuat ia mudah drop kalau ia terlalu banyak pikiran. Banyak sekali larangan untuk Kwangmin.

Kwangmin ingin sehat, seperti Youngmin. Ia ingin merasakan sekolah dan hidup bebas. Menjalani apa yang ia inginkan tanpa pantangan apapun. Youngmin…. Youngmin yang selalu berada di samping Kwangmin. Mengajaknya bermain, dan melakukan segalanya bersama. Karena mereka itu kembar, jadi apapun yang Youngmin rasakan maka Kwangmin harus merasakannya juga. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Nde, Kwangmin... Kau istirahat saja, aku akan membuatkan makanan di dapur. Ingat, jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya, yaa…" Setelah membaringkan Kwangmin di ranjangnya, Youngmin bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk memasakkan makanan untuk dongsaengnya.

Kwangmin baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat beberapa hari kemarin. Kwangmin belum makan, dan sebentar lagi adalah jam makannya. Youngmin sangat tau apa akibatnya kalau Kwangmin telat makan sedikit saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kwangmin-ah…" Panggilnya. Kwangmin yang sedang berada di tepi jendela – berusaha menghirup udara diluar segera menoleh pada hyungnya yang sudah membawa sebuah nampan. "Ayo, makan. Aku sudah buatkan bubur dan susu."

Kwangmin mendekat pada Youngmin. Dilihatnya nampan yang sudah diletakkan Youngmin di meja itu. Lalu ia mendesah. "Aku bosan. Aku tidak mau makan itu, hyung…" Katanya sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Youngmin menarik nafas mengerti. Sangat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kwangmin katakan. "Tapi, Kwangmin, kau hanya diperbolehkan makan roti atau bubur. Dan minum air putih hangat serta susu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa hanya karena membantah makan itu…" Jelas Youngmin. Ia benar-benar tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada saudara kembarnya hanya karena makanan.

Youngmin tau kalau kondisi saudara kembarnya memang lemah dari kecil. Youngmin tentunya lebih sehat, dan itu membuatnya lebih bebas dalam melakukan hal apapun dan makan apapun yang dia mau. Sementara Kwangmin, dia hanya boleh makan roti dan bubur, air putih hangat dan susu, tidak boleh makan atau minum yang dingin, tidak boleh keluar rumah, tidak boleh terkena hujan, dan tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang membuatnya berkeringat, tentunya Kwangmin tidak boleh berfikir keras yang membuat dia menguras seluruh tenaga dalam tubuhnya. Youngmin tau kalau Kwangmin sangat tersiksa dengan ini.

"Aku mau minum susu saja…" Akhirnya Kwangmin menerima makanan yang dibawa Youngmin walau hanya minum susu saja.

Youngmin tersenyum, ia memberikan segelas susu pada Kwangmin. "Minum susu yang banyak supaya kau sehat, ya…"

Kwangmin menyimpan gelas yang masih terisi dengan sedikit susu di nampan. Terlihat disitu, mangkuk yang dibawa Youngmin masih terisi penuh dengan bubur. "Youngmin hyungie..." Panggilnya pada Youngmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hm?" Sahut Youngmin. Ia menatap tubuh Kwangmin yang semakin kurus.

"Besok, aku ingin main keluar. Boleh?" Mata Kwangmin menatap Youngmin, memohon agar ia diperbolehkan main keluar, walau hanya beberapa menit saja.

Youngmin menatap kembali Kwangmin, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan dongsaengnya. Youngmin bingung apa yang harus dia jawab. Kalau Youngmin harus mengabulkan permintaan Kwangmin, sama saja ia dengan membunuh Kwangmin secara perlahan. Tapi kalau di tolak, sama saja dengan ia menyakiti perasaan dongsaengnya, saudara kembarnya.

Sesaat Youngmin terdiam, dan Kwangmin yang masih menatapnya. Meminta jawaban dari hyungnya. "Kau akan berjanji sesuatu?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Mwo?"

"Kau janji kalau kau akan sehat, dan kau akan baik-baik saja…"

Kwangmin diam, tapi dia kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Hyung seolah menganggapku benar-benar sakit parah. Iya, aku janji, aku janji kalau aku akan sehat dan baik-baik saja…"

Youngmin hanya bisa tersenyum saat Kwangmin dengan semangat berkata seperti itu. "Besok, jam 10 siap-siap ya… Kita akan pergi…" Akhirnya Youngmin memutuskan juga.

Kwangmin tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo… Gomawo hyungie…" Sedikit terlihat kalau mata Kwangmin tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur." Perintah Youngmin.

Kwagmin mengangguk. Diwajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat senang. Kwangmin segera berbaring dan di selimuti oleh Youngmin.

.

Jika malam, tubuhnya akan merasakan dinginnya malam walau selimut tebal membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Terkadang, nafasnya akan terasa sangat sesak jika dirasanya malam itu sangat dingin. Memegangi jantungnya dan mendesah sakit. Begitulah kondisi Kwangmin setiap malam. Hampir setiap malam seumur hidupnya, dia kesakitan.

Tidak pernah Kwangmin melewati satu malam dengan tenang.

Jantungnya yang lemah dan seluruh sarafnya yang hanya berfungsi 50%. Sejak lahir, beberapa penyakit sudah menghampirinya dan menjadi langganan rumah sakit di dekat rumahnya. Lebih banyak tidur di rumah sakit daripada tidur dirumah, di kamarnya sendiri.

Sulit untuk Kwangmin walau hanya ingin pergi ke halaman belakang. Angin yang datang menyapu keringatnya akan membuatnya sakit dan kembali merasakan jarum infuse rumah sakit. Keringat yang muncul ketika ia sedikit berlari akan membuatnya kembali tidur di ruang rawat rumah sakit. Dan kalaupun hanya berpikir tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya, ia akan kembali berada di ruang UGD di rumah sakit itu.

Kwangmin tersiksa? Sangat…

Kwangmin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan semua penyakit itu dan berada di rumah sakit. Tenaganya akan habis padahal ia hanya menggunakan itu untuk berpikir.

Kwangmin ingin seperti hyungnya, Youngmin. Ingin seperti Youngmin yang sehat dan lincah. Aktif dan bebas dalam melakukan segala hal.

Kalaupun ia harus mati, ia rela asalkan ia bisa sekali saja bermain dan menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Ia rela untuk itu, dan ia sudah siap.

Kwangmin sudah memikirkan seluruh konsekuensi kalau ia harus keluar rumah. Mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya sebagai orang sakit dengan satu hari sebagai orang yang sehat dan bisa tertawa.

"Kau sudah rapih ternyata…" Youngmin mengantarkan makanan pada Kwangmin. Dilihatnya senyum lebar di wajah dongsaengnya, Kwangmin terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan Kwangmin sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku ingin kau makan dulu sebelum pergi." Satu syarat dilontarkan Youngmin untuk Kwangmin.

Kwangmin yang sedang merapihkan bajunya, ia menatap Youngmin tidak percaya. Dilihatnya, Youngmin tersenyum jahil padanya. "Hhhhhh~ aku tidak mau bubur…" Desahnya. Sudah dibilang kalau Kwangmin sangat bosan dengan makanannya.

Youngmin terkekeh. "Kau tidak lihat? Aku tidak membawa bubur, tapi membawa sup krim…" Senyum terkembang di wajah Youngmin. Youngmin yakin, kalau untuk yang ini masih bisa diterima Kwangmin.

"Sup krim?"

Youngmin lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Iya, sup krim. Memang roti, tapi ada supnya… Kau coba, ya… Sangat enak, loh…." Tawar Youngmin.

Kwangmin melirik Youngmin sebentar, kemudian beralih pada makanan yang dibawa Youngmin. "Enak?" Tanyanya, polos. "Apakah kalau aku makan itu sampai habis aku akan pergi bermain?" Kwangmin masih bertanya-tanya dengan tampangnya yang kekanakkan.

Youngmin mengangguk. Ia meyakinkan Kwangmin tentang semuanya. "Ini sangat enak, dan jika kau menghabiskannya, kita aka berangkat bermain…" Jelasnya.

Youngmin meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya dia atas meja belajar milik Kwangmin, dan kemudian ia berpesan. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau harus makan dan jangan berbohong, habiskan yaa…?" Pesannya, dan kemudian hilang dibalik pintu kamar Kwangmin. Meninggalkan Kwangmin yang memandangi mangkuk berisi sup krim itu sendirian.

Kwangmin mengambil sendok yang berada di samping mangkuk sup krimnya. Ia mencicipi sesendok, sesendok, dan terus begitu. Hingga dalam sekejap mangkuk itu sudah bersih. Kwangmin membawa mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu ke dapdur, ia berniat mengisinya lagi, mungkin rasanya memang sangat enak. "Benar kata Youngmin hyung…" Gumam Kwangmin sendirian, sekarang ia duduk di meja makan. Satu panci sup krim yang dibuat oleh Youngmin hanya tinggal sisa sedikit saja sekarang. Kwangmin masih dengan asyik menyantap makanannya ketika Youngmin menghampirinya.

Mata Youngmin terbelalak melihat Kwangmin makan seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya, ia baru melihat adik kembarnya makan seperti itu. "Kau masih sarapan, Kwangminnie?" Tanya Youngmin lembut sambil duduk didepan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin menoleh dan mendapati Youngmin sudah rapih dan duduk di depannya. Kwangmin tersenyum. "Ini enak, hyung. Semuanya hampir habis. Sebentar ya, hyung. Aku masih mau sarapan…" Jawabnya sambil buru-buru makan lagi.

Youngmin hanya tersenyum melihat Kwangmin yang langka seperti ini. Makan banyak dan terlihat senang.

.

Kwangmin siap untuk hari ini. Kwangmin sudah siap kalau akhirnya ia harus ambruk setelah bermain dari tempat ini. Taman hiburan, Lotte Park. Seandainya memang ia tidak akan membuka lagi matanya setelah ini, ia hanya ingin Youngmin berada disisinya, memberikannya kehangatan dan ketenangan. Satu-satunya hal yang Kwangmin khawatirkan setelah ini hanyalah tidak melihat senyuman hyungnya lagi, senyuman Youngmin, saudara kembarnya.

"Seharusnya kau memakai jaket tebal, Kwangminnie…" Youngmin terus saja mengkhawatirkan adik kembarnya.

Kwangmin hanya terkagum-kagum saat melihat semua yang dapat ia lihat disana. "Hyung, aku ingin naik itu…" Telunjuknya menunjuk ke satu permainan yang cukup menarik minatnya, Roller Coaster.

Youngmin sesaat terdiam sambil memandang Roller Coaster yang sedang melaju dengan cepat. "Andwae!" Bantahnya. Youngmin berpikir kalau itu sangat berbahaya untuk Kwangmin.

"Wae?"

"Itu berbahaya untukmu. Jangan naik itu. Bagaimana kalau itu?" Youngmin menunjuk sebuah benda bulat yang sangat besar, Bianglala.

Kwangmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Nde? Apa disana akan menyenangkan?" Tanya Kwangmin sambil menatap benda besar yang tadi ditunjuk hyungnya.

"Ayo, kita naik itu saja…" Tanga Youngmin menarik tangan Kwagmin dengan cepat dan menaikki bianglala itu.

"Hyungie… Ini, tinggi sekali…" Kwagmin mendekat ke Youngmin. Dipegangnya tangan Youngmin dengan kuat saat bianglala yang dinaikinya bergerak semakin keatas.

Youngmin hanya tersenyum, sambil merasakan genggaman kuat tangan Kwangmin. "Roller coaster itu lebih bahaya lagi, Kwang…" Kata Youngmin. "Disana, selain tinggi juga cepat, disana bahaya."

"Aku ingin turun hyung… Aku ingin turun… Ini menakutkan." Mata Kwangmin terpejam kuat sambil masih terus menggenggam tangan Youngmin.

"Lihat, Kwang… Lihat kebawah…" Mata Youngmin terlihat takjub melihat pemandangan kota dibawah sana. Bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat pada puncaknya.

Merasa penasaran, dengan sedikit takut Kwangmin membuka mataya. Melihat kebawah dari kaca yang ada disana. Meskipun awalnya sangat takut, Kwangmin akhirnya terkagum-kagum. Disaat seperti ini, mereka berdua tampak sangat mirip, tidak ada perbedaan. "Sangat… Indah hyung…" Kwangmin masih melihat dari kaca. Dan ia terus melihat kebawah. Melihat sebuah kota dari bawah memang sangat indah. Ini adalah yang pertama untuk Kwangmin.

Youngmin menatap Kwangmin, dan terus ditatapnya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Kwangmin seperti ini. Senang, tersenyum lebar, dan merasakan kagum pada sesuatu dengan mata polosnya. Youngmin tersenyum kecil. "Duduklah lagi, Kwang…" Youngmin menyuruh Kwangmin untuk duduk lagi saat dirasakannya bianglalanya kembali berputar perlahan.

"Hyungie…" Panggil Kwangmin sambil duduk. Panggilan itu membuat Youngmin sedikit khawatir. Youngmin menoleh pada dongsaengnya dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum. Bukan seperti biasanya, tampak lebih riang dan benar-benar senyuman yang alami. "Jeongmal kanshahamnida…" Lanjutnya.

Youngmin terdiam, sesaat ia menatap Kwangmin. Ada yang aneh dari dirinya, tapi entah apa itu. Youngmin hanya mencoba memberi senyuman terbaiknya, untuk dongsaengnya, Kwangmin.

.

Kwangmin mungkin sudah siap untuk hari ini. Bermain keluar dan mungkin membahayakan nyawanya. Jika ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk merasakan semua kasih sayang dunia tanpa kesenangan, ia rela menukar satu harinya dengan sejam kebahagiaan. Tapi, orang yang disekitarnya bagaimana? Youngmin, yang adalah kakak laki-lakinya? Apa dia siap?

"Kwangmin-ah… Kau lapar?" Tanya Youngmin saat mereka sudah merasa puas bermain disana.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kwangmin. Sesaat Youngmin merasa khawatir dan melihat kebelakang. Kwangmin tertinggal jauh darinya tapi masih berdiri tegak. Masih memasang senyum diwajahnya. Youngmin tidak senang, keningnya mengkerut. Karena, ia melihat sesuatu yang mulai mengucur di hidung Kwangmin.

Dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir, Youngmin berlari kearah Kwangmin. Dapat dilihat dari jauh kalau wajah Kwangmin sangat pucat. "Kwangmin-ah…" Disentuhnya pundak Kwangmin saat Youngmin benar-benar berada di hadapan Kwangmin saat ini.

Pluk.

Kwangmin jatuh. Dengan sigap, Youngmin menangkap Kwangmin yang terjatuh. Ini pertanda buruk. Melihat darah yang mengucur dari hidung Kwangmin, wajah pucat Kwangmin, tubuh dingin Kwangmin, membuat Youngmin terus khawatir dan sesaat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Pikirannya sempat berpikir yang bukan-bukan… Ia takut kehilangan Kwangmin. Ia masih belum siap kalau dirinya harus benar-benar terpisah dengan saudara kembarnya.

Kwangmin…

.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia masih tetap duduk dengan sambil tidak tenang di kursi tunggu di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Ia menunggu seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring di dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan UGD.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata seorang namja berambut pirang. Menunggu seorang saudara yang sangat mirip dengannya, saudara kembarnya.

Keringatpun mengucur deras di setiap pelipis wajahnya. Hari ini menyenangkan untuk Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Tapi ini hari buruk untuk Youngmin yang sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Kwangmin mengalami hal yang buruk.

Berjam-jam ia menunggu. Ia tidak bisa tenang saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat dongsaeng kembarnya sendiri seperti ini.

"Kwangmin ingin bicara dengan saudara kembarnya…" Seorang dokter yang berpakaian serba putih itu keluar dari ruang rawat Kwangmin.

Raut wajah Youngmin menjadi sedikit lebih tenang sekarang meskipun nyatanya tidak akan bisa tenang ternyata. "Ne…" Jawabnya.

Youngmin melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan, yang didalamnya Kwangmin sedang terbaring lemah. Terlihat wajah Kwangmin yang sangat kekanakkan disana. Seorang namja yang seharusnya menghabiskan masa remaja dengan bebas. Disentuhnya rambut Kwangmin dengan sangat hati-hati. Air mata Youngmin semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya saat melihat jarum infuse dan beberapa kabel lain menempel pada tubuh kurus Kwangmin.

"Hyu..ngie.." Mata Kwangmin terbuka perlahan, ia memanggil Youngmin dengan suara yang hampir saja tidak terdengar.

"Disini, Kwang. Hyung disini…" Jawab Youngmin dengan cepat. Ia menggenggam tangan Kwangmin yang bebas dari jarum infuse.

Kwangmin menatap Youngmin. "Youngmin hyungie… Kenapa menangis?" Pertanyaan konyol seperti itu masih bisa dilontarkan Kwangmin saat kondisinya sudah seperti itu.

"Anniyo… Hyung tidak menangis. Hanya saja hyung khawatir padamu…"

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

"…"

"Kenapa… Kenapa kita begitu mirip?"

Youngmin hanya dapat melihat wajah Kwangmin yang tirus, dengan tubuh yang kurus. "Karena kita kembar. Kita adalah saudara kembar. Kita adalah sama. Apa yang kumiliki adalah milikmu juga. Apa yang kurasakan adalah rasamu juga."

"Apakah seperti pohon yang dibelah menjadi dua?"

Youngmin mengangguk. "Seperti itu…" Genggaman tangan Youngmin semakin kuat. Bisa dirasakannya tangan Kwangmin menjadi dingin.

"Apa kalau aku sakit, hyung juga merasa sakit?"

"Tentu. Hyung merasakan apa yang kau rasakan…"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau sakit. Aku tidak mau hyung merasakan sakit sepertiku juga. Aku ingin tersenyum saja, ya…" Wajah Kwangmin berseri sekarang.

Youngmin menunduk. Air matanya kini menetes mengenai tangan Kwangmin.

"Aku tidak menangis, hyung… Kenapa hyung malah menangis seperti itu?" Tanya Kwangmin dan menghapus air mata Youngmin. "Aku juga akan menangis kalau hyung tetap seperti itu. Kita kan sama…"

Youngmin tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan. "Hyung akan senang, kalau kamu terus bersama hyung disini. Kau adalah aku. Kalau kau pergi, hyung juga harus ikut, Kwang…"

Kwangmin tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana? Hyung mau mengajakku bermain lagi, ya?" Tanya Kwangmin polos. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tertawa lepas. "Youngminnie hyung… Hyung harus terus senyum, agar aku bisa senyum juga. Hyung juga harus senang, agar aku terus merasakan senang. Hyung harus makan yang banyak, agar aku merasakannya juga. Dan juga, hyung harus terus melihat dunia, agar aku bisa melihat semua apa yang hyung lihat. Aku akan sembuh setelah ini. Aku janji pada hyung, aku tidak akan merepotkan hyung lagi." Kwangmin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kwangmin?" Youngmin memanggil, khawatir.

"…"

"Kwangmin..?" Masih terus memanggil.

"…"

"Kwangmin…..?"

Mata Kwangmin sayu. Wajahnya pucat dan tirus. Tapi mulutnya masih dapat menyampaikan sebuah kalimat. "Kita sama. Kita saudara. Kita kembar. Seperti pohon dibelah dua. Tapi jika satu pergi, maka yang satu harus terus ada demi yang pergi. Aku sehat, hyung… Aku bahagia. Terimakasih…"

Tertutup. Mata itu tertutup rapat.

Tersenyum. Bibirnya melengkung dan tersenyum lebar. Meyakinkan saudara yang ditinggalkannya bahwa ia memang benar-benar sehat dan bahagia.

Lepas. Tangan Kwangmin lepas begitu saja dari genggaman tangan Youngmin.

Hari ini, saudara kembar itu terpisah. Satu pergi, dan satu lagi hidup. Adiknya sehat disana, dan kakaknya bahagia didunia. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang merasa dipenjarakan di kamarnya. Tidak ada lagi orang yang merasa dingin disetiap malam tiba meskipun selimut tebal membungkusnya. Tidak akan ada orang berwajah polos yang tidak suka makan bubur dan susu itu. Tidak ada orang yang selalu merengek untuk bermain itu. Tidak akan ada orang yang semakin hari terlihat kurus lagi.

Meninggalkan Youngmin dan kehidupannya. Berusaha bahagia dan sehat demi saudara kembarnya, adik tersayangnya disana.

"Kwang… Kau benar-benar jahat. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau harus berjanji, akan sehat disana. Akan baik-baik saja disana. Bermainlah sepuasmu, nanti hyung juga aka pergi ketempatmu. Disini, hyung akan mengejar sesuatu yang sangat kau impikan. Sekolah tinggi dan menjadi seorang dokter. Hyung akan menyembuhkan banyak orang seperti yang selalu kau bicarakan. Hyung selalu sayang padamu, Kwangmin…"

_**Tidak akan apa-apa, Kwang… Hyung, akan ketempatmu nanti…**_

_**.**_

_Kembar… Meskipun mereka terpisah ruang dan waktu, tetapi mereka tetaplah saudara kembar. Yang dirasakannya adalah sama…_

.

Jo Twins Story\\end


End file.
